Gotham High
by twilight-moon09
Summary: THREE-SHOT: The Twilight gang in high school in Gotham. Gotham must deal with its newest line of criminals while they discover themselves, and heroes emerge. Better summary inside. AU/OOC/CANON/STRONG LANG/LEMONS/DARK THEMES. READ AT YOUR OWN RISK.


**So I haven't written anything in a while...and Twilight and Batman Begins/Dark Knight are two of my favorite things in the world. It sort of broke my heart that we didn't have anything fairly decent to read in terms of crossovers between the two, so I decided to give it a shot. I have an idea for the entire story, but I decided to try a three-shot first to see if it would fly or flop. It is my full intention to give you all three chapters of this tale, and to continue it if it's received well. Reviews go a long way! So without further adieu, this is Gotham High.**

**Summary: The cast of Twilight attends Gotham City High School and everyone has a role to play. As high school is a place where we come in to our own and begin the discoveries of who we are in terms of personality, it will be no different for our favorite characters. Except they're personalities might be a little more..._villainous_. Isabella Pamela Isley meets and falls in love with a boy named Edward Nashton, and goes through a huge life altering accident that opens new possibilities for her. Edward Nashton, self-proclaimed genius and rightfully so, deals with his aggressively possessive love for Bella by engaging in less than reputable acts and obsessions. Alice Harleen Quinzel, an aspiring scholar, is assigned as part of her college credit hours towards her degree in Psychiatry at Gotham University upon her early graduation to peer council a mysteriously creepy new student named Jasper Napier, with strange scars across his face. Rosalie Selina Kyle has always been well off, living in the high class of Gotham's Elite, and is constantly seeking new ways to entertain herself. While mastering gymnastics and martial arts was fun, she thinks she's found a new hobby to take up her time. She's also caught the eye of one Emmett Victor Fries, whose also part of the Gotham Elite thanks to his father's scientific discoveries. He resents his father for caring more about his research than him during his childhood, and rebels against his father's wishes and hopes for his future. Pushed over the edge, Emmett will rebel in the worst possible way imaginable. Other Twilight characters will make appearances as well as other noticeable Gothamites, and Bruce Wayne will be a constant character throughout the story, dealing with his own personal tragedies and rebelling in a way of his own.**

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR IT'S RECOGNIZABLE CHARACTERS/CHARACTERISTICS OR LIKENESSES. I DO NOT OWN BATMAN/BATMAN BEGINS/DARK KNIGHT OR IT'S RECOGNIZABLE CHARACTERS/CHARACTERISTICS OR LIKENESSES.**

****

* * *

><p><p>

**Gotham High**

It shouldn't be sunny. It should be like every other day in the pitiful, dreadful city of Gotham. The people shouldn't be smiling and milling about, they should be boorishly bumping into each other with thousands of tattered umbrellas held above their heads as they maneuver through the filthy city streets laced with crime, corruption, drugs, trash, and the shattered remains of dreams and hope while the icy rains and harsh winds of the ghastly weather we're subjected to on a daily basis pummels them unrelentingly. But today the sun warms the air, dries the wet streets, and puts smiles on the faces of Gotham patrons all around. Why should this day be so delightful? It's absolutely ironic, in my opinion. It's just another pointless day of life. High school life, for me.

Time spent in vain, that's all this. It is an indubitably known fact that my intelligence surpasses the collective intelligence of the 12th grade educational staff combined. All of their meaningless degrees from Gotham University couldn't hold a candle to my natural intellect and brilliance. So why torture myself by arriving day to day for mediocrity? Three months ago, I asked myself the very same question, and was ready to walk away from the stupidity all together.

And then she walked in.

It was more like she drifted in, and drifted to the seat in front of me. The entrance to the classroom being at the rear and me being the ever-eager student sitting in the second row of the classroom, she had to walk past me to reach the only open seat. I smelled her before I saw her, and she smelled repulsive. The overpowering scent of marijuana swarmed around her like angry hornets, already feeding into the Gotham High rumor mill that she must be a drug addict. I didn't have a chance to look up and catch her face because she moved so hastily past me to her seat in front of me. She sat down abruptly and instantly buried herself in a huge green encyclopedia she pulled out of her back pack most likely silently wishing the ground would swallow her whole. Thoughts of how annoyingly terrible the rest of the school year would be if I was forced to sit behind her everyday and she smelled this way flooded my thoughts.

And just when I thought my own personal hell couldn't worse, she turned around. I was right, but not in the way that I thought…

And seldom am I wrong.

Her scent, her natural scent, hit me like a ton of bricks as her long, flowing brown hair swung around with her movement. Lavender or freesia…or a mixture of both. Definitely floral, and definitely heavenly. With one whiff I was able to see colors, and imagine acres and acres of wildflowers and beautiful blossoms. Her lips were cherry red and perfectly plump, fitting her beautifully angelic face exquisitely. Her skin was pale, almost too pale, but she made it look gorgeous. Though hidden behind large black frames, her eyes were large pools of chocolate happiness that one could drown in with long eyelashes that dusted her cheeks. She exuded a rare type of misunderstood beauty, one that I'm certain she was unaware of.

And she scared me to death. I'd never felt this way about anyone, let alone felt this strongly about anything. She caught me off guard, and I didn't like it.

When she met my eyes she froze and lost all color in her face, seconds later her cheeks filling with the most beautiful rose color I've ever seen. I only saw it for a fraction of a second because she immediately turned back around when she felt herself blushing, but it was glorious.

I felt a smirk forming on my usually stoic face, and from that day on I felt I had a reason to appear at this pointless institution. Being unbelievably convincing and trying class after class, I eventually got her to open up to me. She was extremely smart, very passionate, and shyly soft-spoken. It wasn't long before she began to look forward to our brief mindless banters as much as I did.

And today was no different.

"Though my name is in the stars, I am firmly planted in the ground. Beware all with wings, traps are my specialty." I would begin every conversation with a riddle about her favorite topic, and she would know the answer instantaneously.

"You are a Venus fly trap." She would respond with a warm smile, only meant for me. I'd only seen her smile when speaking with me, not in the halls, not speaking with teachers, not in the library or the cafeteria. And I bathed in it. I craved the poor girl's attention more than I needed air to breathe. She'd become my latest addiction, my obsession, and she was completely oblivious. All she truly cared about was plants, botany, and environmentalism. So me being the helpless case that I am, I researched and researched everything that I could so I could be extremely knowledgeable of her favorite topic. I've already created thousands of riddles about plants and their different chemical make-ups, but I could never stump her. And while this infuriated me to no end, it also fascinated me with the same fervor. No one was ever able to figure out my riddles, yet here she was.

She was truly an enigma of epic proportions.

And I longed to possess her. My fears stem from the uncertainty of how exactly I wished to possess her, but all that I knew was that I wanted to. I boiled with rage when someone made her feel inferior, I gritted my teeth when she received admiring looks, and I cruelly vilified every teacher that would call on her with less than noble intentions, only attempting to embarrass her when she didn't know an answer.

I was very protective of what was mine, and this girl fell under that category. And she was completely ignorant of my infatuations. She's not necessarily the brightest, but she makes up where she's lacking with her alluring personality that only I get to witness. And today, I would make her aware of my feelings.

"I am often given or stolen, and crucial to survival. As often am I cherished, I am taken for granted. When I fail or get broken, there is no point to life at all." I spoke softly my second riddle, this time taking the liberty to brush her hair back behind her ear, lightly trailing my fingers along her cheek. It's as soft as I always imagined it would be, and her skin is smooth and warm. Not only was she surprised I had presented her with a second riddle, I caught her off guard with the physical contact. Never had I touched her before. I felt it was long overdue.

My hand rested on her soft cheek, and she leaned in to my touch making my heart flutter. "What am I?" I whispered as my piercing green eyes bore deeply into her warm brown ones.

"A heart, Edward." She whispered.

"You have mine, Isabella." I whispered back.

Yes…this truly was the beginning of something glorious.

****

* * *

><strong>LIKE IT? YES OR NO? PLEASE REVIEW! I'M WILLING TO POST THE SECOND CHAPTER A LOT FASTER IF THIS ONE IS REVIEWED WELL...JUST PRESS THAT BUTTON! I KNOW YOU GUYS ALL WANT TO READ ALICE AND JASPER'S STORY, ALONG WITH ROSALIE AND EMMETT'S! THANKS! :D<strong>


End file.
